Our Crazy Detention
by Lunar Noise
Summary: Ron,Hermonie and Harry get detention for making fun of Snape,who has lost his voice,they meet up with the twins and wackiness ensues.


Our Crazy Detention  
  
Summery:Ron,Hermonie and Harry get detention for making fun of Snape,who has lost his voice,they meet up with the twins and wackiness ensues.  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Disclaimer:All Characters,Names and things do not belong to me (pouts) They belong to J.K. Rowling (the truth hurts)  
  
~*-*-*~  
  
"Are you serious?"Ron asked,his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Dead serious,he lost his voice due to a potion he made wrong." Seamus Finnigan,a brownhaird Gryffindor,and friend of Ron and Harry told them.  
  
It was a late Tuesday afternoon and the four Gryffindors sat,as usual,in the back of the potions class.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book titles 'Spanish for beginners' a book she picked up on a trip to Spain with her parents last summer.  
  
"Well,I hardly believe Professor Snape lost his voice because of a potions mistake."She said in her 'know-it-all' voice.  
  
"Believe it or not Hermione,"Ron began,"Professors do make mistakes.To bad Snape's wasn't fatal."Disappointment very evident in his voice.  
  
Harry and Ron burst into laughter,even Hermione failed in suppressing a string of giggles.  
  
Unfortunately just at that moment Snape had entered the Classroom.  
  
His face was twisted with anger.  
  
He took out his wand,and for the moment the whole class held it's breath,and suddenly Snape began writing words in the air.  
  
Harry recognized this.That was the same thing Tom Riddle had done in the chamber of secrets when he wrote out his name.  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermione read the words suspended in mid-air.  
  
'You three,Detention for disrupting the class,after this class you will report to Professor Flitwick's classroom.'  
  
Hermione went so pale Harry was sure she was going to faint.  
  
"D-D-Detention.."She whispered.  
  
Suddenly the blood rushed to her face and she glared angrily at Ron and mouthed.  
  
'This is ALL your fault'  
  
* * *  
  
For the rest of potions Hermione didn't speak,or even look at Ron or Harry.  
  
After Snape dismissed class (with the help of his wand) the trio walked silently to the Charms classroom.  
  
They handed Flitwick there notes,the tiny Professor was quite shocked to see Hermione there,and that didn't help her mood toward Ron in the slightest.  
  
They took there seats,Ron next to Harry and Hermione sat up in the corner,as far away from them as possible.  
  
They were about five minutes into the detention when the door burst open and the Weasley Twins marched in.  
  
"Ahh,Boys,I was wondering when you would be here.."said Professor Flitwick,not even glancing up from the paper he was grading.  
  
"Sorry Professor,we got caught up in something"Fred said,a mischievous smile played across his lips.  
  
"Right,Right,take your seats."The Professor said,not even listening.  
  
"Why hello Ron,Harry and..Oh My GOD HERMIONE?"The Twins looked at each other then at Professor Flitwick.  
  
"This IS detention right..we didn't walk into like some sort of after school honor society did we?"George asked.  
  
"No,this is detention."Harry told them.  
  
"Fred,cross off number 32 on our list!"George told him excitedly.  
  
"Right,"Fred said, a smile identical to the one on his brothers face on his own,and pulled out a long piece of parchment.  
  
"Whats that?"Ron asked.  
  
"50 things we want to see before we die.Seeing Hermione is detention is number 32."Fred explained as he made a check mark next to the number 32.  
  
"Ahh,I see."  
  
Hermione was not amused,she narrowed her eyes to a death stare and got out the book she was reading earlier.  
  
"Whats up with the book Hermione?,You trying to learn Spanish or something?"Harry asked but she did not answer.  
  
Just then Professor Flitwick looked at the hourglass on his desk and squeaked.  
  
"Im late,Im late."He cried.  
  
"Stay put."He told the five of them and quickly dashed out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?"Ron asked,an eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry shrugged."I have no idea."  
  
Fred and George finally took their seats behind Harry and Ron.  
  
Just then Dobby came scurrying into the room.  
  
"Dobby? What are you doing here?"Harry asked as the House Elf struggled to climb on Professor Flitwicks desk.  
  
Once Dobby had made it to the top of the desk he sat on the edge,facing them,his legs swung over and dangeling over the side.  
  
"Dobby had been assigned to watch detention."Dobby told them,a toothy grin breaking out on his face.  
  
"Dobby agreed to watch the troublemakers,and now Dobby see's Harry Potter and his Weezeys."He said,he had not seen Hermione in the corner of the classroom,of that she thanked.She didn't want anyone to see her here.  
  
Although Dobby was indeed excited on earning the job as Detention keeper it wasn't long before he fell asleep.  
  
His position had not changed,he was still seated at the end of the desk,feet dangeling.But now his head was lowered and his large bat eyes were closed.Drool was hanging from his mouth,threatening to drop onto the floor below.  
  
Ron found himself growing board,the things to talk about were becoming slim.  
  
Hermione's eyes had yet to leave the book.  
  
"You know,I know a little Spanish myself."Ron said aloud.  
  
Hermione finally looked up at him,surprise etched in her face.  
  
"Estoy concada"(I'm Tired)and he lowered his head to his desk and soon feel asleep.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes,men.She thought angrily and finally put her book away.  
  
Instead she got out her diary,a bottle of bright pink ink and a quill.  
  
The quills tip was stained pink which told Harry Hermione had used pink ink before.  
  
While Hermione went to work writing about the terrible day she had the pink ink gave Fred and George an idea.  
  
They looked at each other,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Fred asked George.  
  
"Only if your thinking what I'm thinking."George told Fred.  
  
There eyes traveled to the back of there brothers red head.  
  
The smiled and drew there wands,pointing it directly at the back of Rons head.  
  
"Hairous Hue"They called and a beam of neon green and neon purple light came from their wands.  
  
Once the smoke had cleared everyone gasped,and burst into laughter at Ron.  
  
His hair was no longer fiery red but neon pink,his eyebrows a neon green and his freckles neon blue.  
  
Ron woke to the sound of the laughter and stared,"What?"He asked sleepily.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Ron,it was something Fred and George said."Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh,alright then."He was about to go back to sleep when Dobby abruptly woke up.  
  
"Oh my,Dobby musn't have falled asleep.Time to go."He called  
  
The twins rushed out and Harry,Ron and Hermione got up.  
  
"Well,at least I caught up on my reading."Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Theres the spirit Hermione,It wasn't that bad."Ron said,completely oblivious of the fact that both Hermione and Harry had to stifle a giggle.  
  
The three friend walked down the hall.  
  
It wasn't till they passed a tall suit of armor,that Ron caught a glimpse of himself.  
  
"FRED,GEORGE...IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it,I thought it was funny.  
  
Please R/R,tell me how you liked it.  
  
I just felt like being goofy lol. 


End file.
